As If
by Ann de Weasley
Summary: Por fin actualizado"""""1""""1
1. El regreso y la duda

Hoooola!!!!!!!  
  
He vuelto a escribir, para desgracia de algunos, y bueno, traigo este nuevo fic, ya saben esperando y les guste,. Lo clásico, esto personajes no son míos, si no de la millonaria J.K. Rowling, que gracias a ella, algunos hemos despertado nuestra inquietud literaria.-  
  
Bye  
  
Review  
  
NOTA: Cualquier parecido a otro fic, es Mera coincidencia, no crean k me lo estoy chacateando.  
  
**++EL REGRESO Y LA DUDA **++  
  
8 largos años han pasado desde que Harry, Ron y Hermione terminaron el colegio, los mismos años de las caída del Señor tenebroso y toda gracia al "trío Fantástico".Lo tres tomaron caminos distintos:  
  
Harry: Bueno, el fue un gran jugador de Quidditch, el mejor, pero decidió dejarla, y tomar una larga y tediosa carrera de auror, aunque ya no hubiera Señor Tenebroso, pero a dichos aurores, se les asigno el puesto en el Ministerio, a Harry como jefe del "Cuartel de los Aurores", era algo divertido, pues conocías a muchas personas, pero, Harry empezaba a aburrirse.  
  
Hermione: Digamos que ella, como todos pensábamos, era la coordinadora de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica, a decir verdad era uno de los empleos mas solicitados, pero solo personas con alto grado de estudios lo obtenían, como el caso de Hermione.  
  
....Ron: Ah....., el pequeño Ron, uhm, el bueno, ahm, como empezar. La mayoría pensaban que sería un gran Jugador de Quidditch, y lo fue, pero por alguna extraña razón, se apartó de ese juego mágico, y toma las riendas de la carrera de Economía Mágica, que estaba relacionado con Gringots, el banco mágico, pero a diferencia de Gringot's, la economía mágica trataba con personas muggle, pues gran parte de ese dinero era de inversiones, y bla bla bla.., lo cual iba directo a Gringot's. Y por esta gran razón, el hecho de tratar con muggle, necesitaba 2 años de entrenamiento en Australia, la Sede Oficial de Capacitación Intensiva para Magos, en donde aprendían como usar, armar y desarmar objetos muggles, además de aprender gran parte de la historia muggle, e instruirse para tratar con personas muggle. Así, que debido a esto, Ron tuvo que alejarse de Inglaterra 2 enormes años.  
  
Todo había quedado bien con Hermione, ambos decidieron terminar con su relación de 3 años, por que los dos sabían que una relación de lejos no era buena y menos a tan larga distancia.  
  
Pero era el momento de regresar, de volver a ser los mismo de antes:::  
  
Por una causa anormal, ese día, el aeropuerto estaba lleno, había gente despidiéndose, abrazados, llorando, corriendo, era un gran lío. Un chico pelirrojo esperaba sentado en el aeropuerto, tenías mas de 2 horas esperando, y miraba desesperadamente su reloj, mientras pasaba sus manos a través de su cabellera. Una chica, de baja estatura, con cabello corto, negro y con unas cuantas mechas azules, ojos azules, y de piel blanca como la leche, se sentó a su lado, bebiendo un poco de agua de su botella:  
  
-tranquilo, pRonto llegarán-hablo la chica  
  
-eso me lo dijiste hace una hora, sabes cuantas horas han pasado?? 2 HORAS!!! 2 HORAS!!, ¿acaso cree que tengo su tiempo- grito Ron, provocando las miradas de las personas que pasaban frente a él.  
  
-es mejor que bajes tu tono de voz, nos están mirando raro- volvió a hablar la chica  
  
-ya me lo decía mi madre, estos muggles, malditos..- empezó a murmura Ron  
  
-disculpe, es usted Ron Weasley- pregunto un joven alto, cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes  
  
-si, por qué???- dijo Ron volteando a ver la cara del chico – Harry!!!!!- grito Ron, levantándose y abrazando a Harry  
  
-que onda brother????-preguntó Harry  
  
-eso digo, que onda contigo, por que tan tarde, llevo 2 horas esperándote-  
  
-lo siento, cosas del trabajo- justifico Harry  
  
-perdón señor auror- burló Ron  
  
-hey tranquilo economista- rió Harry dándole un pequeño golpe a Ron en el brazo- bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, tu madre hizo una comida especial, quiere que lleguemos temprano-  
  
-si claro, después de hacerme esperar tanto- reprocho Ron  
  
Empezaron a cargar todas las maletas y a caminar pero un grito los detuvo:  
  
-Hey Ronald!!!- gritaron sarcásticamente  
  
Ron se detuvo en seco, y girando sobre sus talones, quedando de frente a la misma chica de cabello azul:  
  
-lo siento- susurró Ron  
  
-por supuesto, primero me ignoras y después te olvidas de mí, ¿qué sigue??-  
  
-Elizabeth lo siento, perdóname- rogó Ron  
  
La chica lo miró detenidamente –esta bien, pero preséntame a tu amigo- sonrió Elizabeth  
  
-de acuerdo, Hey Harry, puedes venir un momento-  
  
Harry volvió con Ron:  
  
-¿qué pasa?- pregunto este  
  
-te quería presentar a mi amiga, ella es Elizabeth Lessing, Elizabeth el es Harry Potter-  
  
-un placer- dijo Elizabeth extendiéndole la mano a Harry, el cual la aceptó gustoso le dio un beso en la mejilla –el placer es mío,- dijo Harry  
  
-bien, creo que ahora si nos podemos ir- dijo Ron. Ahora los tres emprendieron camino hacia la camioneta de Harry, no era muy lujosa, pero era una de los modelos mas recientes. Durante el recorrido iban hablando de todo lo ocurrido, Harry tenía novia, era Ángela, que quien sabe de donde salió. Pero era algo lo que incomodaba a Ron:: "¿Donde estaba Hermione", si mal no recordaba le había enviado una lechuza dos días antes, para que ella fuera y al igual que Harry lo recibiera, pero eso no paso. Tal vez estaría en la Madriguera esperándolo. Después de unos cuantos atajos llegaron a la casa de La Madriguera, la cual estaba un poco mas remodelada, pero seguía con esa fachada de casa reconfortante.  
  
Tenía un gran letrero afuera que decía "Bienvenido Ron", Elizabeth sonrió, ella era huérfana. Todos entraron a la casa, y fueron recibidos por abrazos y besos, pero Elizabeth no:  
  
-Ron, te extrañamos, ya no teníamos de quien burlarnos- dijo George, mientras abrazaba a Ron, el cual se limitó a sonreír, por que su atención estaba en los alrededores de la casa, miraba hacia todos lados, buscando a Hermione, pero no encontró rastros de ella- ella no vendrá- le susurró alguien la oído, era Ginny su pequeña hermana, estaba mas cambiada, ahora era mal alta y delgada, y llevaba el cabello largo, hasta la cintura, con el mismo rojo intenso, las pecas, habían disminuido de su cara. Ron, no supo que hacer primero, si abrazarla o empezar a preguntar, pero Ginny lo abrazo:  
  
-hey hermanito, te extrañe, uhm, que rico hueles- dijo Ginny aun abrazada de el, pero después de eso se separo  
  
-si gracias, es loción muggle- contesto Ron- oye, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso de...?- pero fue imposible terminar, pues su mama lo abrazo de nuevo- ay Ronnie cariño te extrañe, ven pasa a comer- indico su madre jalándolo del brazo y llevándolo hacia la mesa, pero Ron la detuvo:  
  
-espera mama, tengo que presentarte a alguien- exclamo Ron  
  
-claro, esa chica, es muy parecida a Tonks, es tu novia?-  
  
-no, es solo mi amiga- recalco Ron, fue con Elizabeth e inconscientemente la tomo de la mano  
  
-ven- indico Ron  
  
-pero....- trato de decir Elizabeth  
  
-Escuchen.- grito Ron, pero nadie le hacía caso –Oigan- volvió a intentar, pero no dio resultado- ESCUCHEN!- grito mas fuerte, provocando las miradas de todos, sin deshacer el enlace entre la mano de Elizabeth y el - Bien, gracias, bueno, ella es Elizabeth Lessing, una amiga de la escuela, Elizabeth, ella es Ginny, mi hermana pequeña, los gemelos Fred y George, son algo difíciles de distinguir, y muy bromistas, sus esposas, quien sabe donde estén, ella es mi madre Molly, y ya conoces a Harry, faltan 2 hermanos y mi padre, pero ellos llegarán después – indicó Ron  
  
-un placer- dijo Elizabeth algo sonrojada  
  
-son novios?- grito alguien  
  
-no Fred, solo somos AMIGOS- dijo Ron recalcando la última palabra  
  
-entonces, por que están tomados de la mano??- indagó George  
  
Ron y Elizabeth miraron sus manos, era verdad, inmediatamente se soltaron y se miraron, Elizabeth solo sonrío, pero Ron comenzó a frotarse la nuca y bajo la cabeza. Todos los miraron divertidamente, pero Ginny les ahorro la vergüenza:  
  
-y que no pensamos comer??'- pregunto Ginny- mi estómago ruge- dijo Ginny acariciándose el abdomen  
  
Todos rieron y pasaron a la cocina:  
  
-me debes una- reclamo Ginny a Ron  
  
-si, gracias-  
  
-no, mejor dicho, 2, esta y la de la noticia-  
  
-¿cual noticia?'-pregunto Ron  
  
-de que ella no vendrá- volvió a decir Ginny  
  
-si, oye hablando de eso, ¿qué quisiste decir?- investigó Ron, pero de nuevo su mama lo interrumpió::  
  
-Ron, cariño, ven, tu amiguita te esta esperando y esto se va a enfriar- dijo la señora Weasley  
  
-hablaremos después- dijo Ginny  
  
Ambos pasaron a comer, que fue de lo mas delicioso, después, fueron a la sala, donde comenzaron a platicar, de todo, menos de Hermione, nadie la mencionó, después llegaron el Señor Weasley y Bill, a quien habían trasladado a Londres, y le iba mejor. Ambos recibieron a Ron efusivamente y se unieron a la charla, que término hasta altas horas de la noche:  
  
-creo que hora de irnos Ron- dijo Elizabeth  
  
-irse?-preguntó Molly  
  
-si, a un hotel- explico Elizabeth  
  
-nada de eso, ustedes se quedan, han de estar muy cansados del viaje, tenemos recamaras extras-  
  
-seria mucho problema- dijo Elizabeth  
  
-a no te preocupes, hay una cama matrimonial- ofreció Fred en tono burlón  
  
-ja-ja, que chistosito- dijo Ron  
  
-lo tomaré a mal si no se quedan- advirtió Molly  
  
-de acuerdo- dijeron los dos en unísono Bye  
  
Kissitos Ann de Weasley 


	2. Platicas a media noche

AH, muchas gracias Risha, me agrado mucho tu review me dio ánimos de continuar. Y también muchas gracias a Lil Granger y Kiomi k me escribieron un review, y al = k el de Risha, me animo mucho  
  
No se olviden de escribir un review, es para animo de la escritora.  
  
Bye  
  
**++ PLATICAS A MEDIA NOCHE ++**  
  
Subieron a sus respectivos cuartos, Ron a su antigua alcoba y Elizabeth con Ginny, quien también al igual que Harry quisieron quedarse.  
  
Mientras Elizabeth hurgaba entre su maleta buscando alguna pijama, Ginny se atrevió a preguntar:  
  
-oye Elizabeth- pregunto Ginny  
  
-dime??-  
  
-pensarás que soy una indiscreta, pero ¿tienes algo con mi hermano???-  
  
Elizabeth sonrió –no, solo somos amigos, compartíamos cuarto en el curso, es muy lindo, pero no, además, por lo que me ha contado ama a una tal Hermione-  
  
-si, es lo que supuse-  
  
-por cierto, ¿quién es Hermione? Ron me aseguro que estaría presente para darle la bienvenida-  
  
-es, fue, su novia, pero ahora ella, uhm, es complicado  
  
-es casada?-indagó Elizabeth-  
  
-uhm, casi, pero no, ella tiene pareja- explico Ginny  
  
-ah, ya entiendo, pero sigue amando a Ron???-  
  
-claro, pero, es una cosa difícil de explicar, verás, ella tiene que salir con ese chico por su trabajo, es algo así, como en las escuelas muggles, donde el mejor jugador tiene que salir con la capitana de porristas, algo así-  
  
-y para que es todo eso???-  
  
-es, como, para tener buen ejemplo, y tener llenas las revistas de chismes, en realidad no entiendo mucho de eso-  
  
-que complejo, tener que salir con alguien obligatoriamente- expresó Elizabeth  
  
-si, algunos dicen que el si quiere a Hermione, pero es obvio que ella no siente algo por el-  
  
-y por que estas tan segura????-  
  
-pues, la últimas vez que la vi, me aseguro eso-  
  
-y no crees que haya cambiado de opinión??-  
  
-ahm, no creo, Hermione no es así, ella es de tipo de chicas que aman a un hombre toda su vida- explicó Ginny  
  
-y crees que ese hombre sea Ron-  
  
-todos creemos eso, y es la verdad, ellos eran la pareja perfecta, antes de irse, Ron quiso pedirle matrimonio a Hermione, pero algo ocurrió, no supe bien, ninguno quiere hablar de eso-  
  
-si, Ron me ha contado todo- dijo Elizabeth  
  
-todo?????-  
  
-si- aseguró Elizabeth  
  
-y por que no se casaron Ron y Hermione?-  
  
-eso es lo que le falto, siempre que llega a esa parte se detiene, y cambia de tema-  
  
-que raro, así son los hombres, y tu ¿tienes pareja??-  
  
-si, por eso vine a Inglaterra, el llegará en 2 semanas, y después iremos a Glasgow, donde está unos de mis 3 hermanos-  
  
-tienes hermanos?- pregunto Ginny  
  
-si, 3 hombres, soy la mas pequeña-  
  
-es pesado, te lo digo por experiencia, yo tengo 6 hermanos, y también soy la mas pequeña, es algo complicado y divertido, de seguro tus padres te regañaban por estar siempre jugando con ellos???-  
  
-no, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 3 años, en un accidente-  
  
Ginny palideció –lo siento..yo...no..sabía....- titubeó Ginny  
  
-no te preocupes, eso ya paso, si duele pero mis abuelos nos educaron-  
  
-y fue difícil superarlo?-  
  
-tenía 3 años, apenas y podía conocer a alguien-  
  
Ginny trato de sonreír  
  
-por eso es que convivo mas con hombres, tener 3 hermanos y sin padres, fue difícil-  
  
-ah.-  
  
-ahora pensarás que yo soy la indiscreta pero ¿tienes algo con Harry?-  
  
Ginny comenzó a reírse –de seguro Ron te contó eso???-  
  
-parte- admitió Elizabeth  
  
-eso fue cosa del pasado, hubo la fiebre primaveral, donde me volví loca por Harry, lo alucinaba, pero en vista de que el jovencito jamás me hizo caso, le deje, ay, hombres-  
  
-si, hombres, bueno, creo que eso hora de dormir, estoy un poco cansada- finalizó Elizabeth  
  
-claro, disculpa, no pensé platicar tanto-  
  
-no hay problema, eres muy simpática- dijo Elizabeth  
  
-gracias tu también, me caíste groovy-  
  
-buenas noches-  
  
-buenas noches-  
  
Ambas se recostaron en camas gemelas y durmieron.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la alcoba de Ron:  
  
Ron aun no se atrevía a preguntarle nada a Harry, tenía miedo a que la respuesta no fuera buena:  
  
-...es genial, maravillosa, debes conocerla- hablaba Harry deprisa  
  
-si, oye Harry-interrumpió Ron  
  
-que pasa???- pregunto Harry  
  
-y Hermione???- se atrevió a decir  
  
Hubo un silencio prolongado, en el que solo se escuchaba el viento que soplaba afuera:  
  
-Harry sigues despierto??- pregunto Ron  
  
-si, estoy despierto-  
  
-y bien????? Que pasa con Hermione???-  
  
-bien, mira, ella, pues creo que no soy el mejor para explicártelo-  
  
-le pasa algo? Esta bien????-  
  
-mejor que nunca, pero es algo que ocurrió-  
  
-por que tanto misterio???-  
  
-en serio Ron, nadie esta de acuerdo, de hecho me hicieron prometerte que no te dijera nada-  
  
-por que carajo me tratan como un niño????-  
  
-mira, que te parece si te doy la dirección de su apartamento, y mañana por la mañana vas a verla??-  
  
-lo harías??-  
  
-claro.- Harry se movió un poco de su cama, y de la mesita de dormir saco un tintero, un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma, comenzando a escribir – toma, esta es la dirección, tomas un autobús y te deja enfrente del su edificio, su apartamento esta en el 7° piso, es fácil llegar,-  
  
-gracias Harry- dijo Ron, con una sonrisa  
  
-no hay de que, ahora, creo que es hora de dormir, últimamente me eh desvelado-  
  
-creo que es la mejor idea y gracias de nuevo-  
  
-buenas noches economista- se despidió Harry- y buena suerte  
  
-buenas noches- finalizó Ron **++**  
  
Reviews  
  
Ann Grint 


	3. Trabajos

Ah muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews espero y esta actualización les guste:  
  
**++ TRABAJOS **++  
  
Una voz gritaba fuera de su cabeza, sabía que era algo urgente, pues lo llamaba con insistencia, pero todo su cuerpo pesaba demasiado, era tanto el llamado de su nombre que decidió levantarse:  
  
-¿qué pasa?- pregunto Ron, con pesadez y cerrando los ojos, pues la luz del sol, iba directo ellos  
  
-llevo mas de 15 minutos tratando de despertarte- dijo Elizabeth  
  
-todavía es de madrugada- reprocho Ron, tomando las cobijas y cubriéndose  
  
-madrugada??????- preguntó Elizabeth –son las 12 del día, anda arriba,- dijo Elizabeth, quitando las sábanas de la cama de Ron y dejándolo descubierto, quien se hizo "bolita" , tratando de volver a dormir:  
  
Como Elizabeth vio que no di resultado nada de lo que hizo, le dio una nalgada a Ron, provocando un grito de dolor y enojo:  
  
-oye, todavía es temprano- reclamo Ron  
  
-estas sordo????? Son las 12 del día!!!, entiendes?, medio día-  
  
-QUE???????-grito Ron saltando de la cama  
  
-hasta que por fin- dijo Elizabeth aliviada  
  
-PoR qUe No Me dEsPeRtAsTe aNteS???????- grito Ron  
  
-QUE?, Llevo 15 minutos tratando de despertarte, y sin contar que hace 2 horas tu madre me mandó a despertarte, pero te veías tan tierno, que s me hizo inhumano despertarte-  
  
-tierno??? No mas cursilerías,- reclamo Ron –ya no me va a dar tiempo de ir a verla, ahgggg.... –decía entre dientes Ron  
  
-no es que te presione, pero acabas de recibir una carta, nos quieren ver hoy, para el trabajo que solicitamos el mes pasado-  
  
-menos mal que es en la tarde- se alivió Ron  
  
-siento decepcionarte, pero la cita es a las 1:30 de la tarde, y si mal no calculo, tienes 1 hora para arreglarte, así que baja rápido a comer algo, vienes te bañas y Harry me presto su camioneta, nos iremos en ella, corre- indicó Elizabeth  
  
-gracias, te amo- dijo Ron sarcásticamente y dándole un beso a Elizabeth  
  
-Cero cursilerías!!- grito desde la puerta Elizabeth y se dirigió a la recamara de Ginny a cambiarse, pues ya se había bañado.  
  
Ron bajo corriendo las escaleras, dándole un beso a su mama, y empezando a comer algo rápido, mientras lo pasaba con leche:  
  
-tu amiga Elizabeth es muy simpática, sería un amor si estuvieras con ella- dijo Molly  
  
-no mama, ayer lo deje muy claro, ella solo es mi amiga- aclaró Ron con la boca llena  
  
-pero.....-  
  
-tengo que irme, voy tarde, estuvo muy rico todo, gracias- se despidió Ron, y de nuevo beso a su madre, corriendo a subir las escaleras  
  
Mientras Ron se bañaba, Elizabeth entró a su recamara, buscando su bolsa, tal vez vendría en la maleta de Ron, pero hubo algo que no pensó que sucediera. Ron iba saliendo de la regadera con una toalla a la cintura y agitando su cabellera. Elizabeth se quedo boquiabierta, pues nunca lo había visto así, quito su cara y dijo:}  
  
-no se te hace inapropiado??- pregunto  
  
-ELIZABETH!! ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto asustado Ron, tratando de cubrirse  
  
-tranquilo, solo vine a buscar mi bolsa, pensé que estaba en tu maleta- explico Elizabeth  
  
-si, esta, en ese compartimiento-  
  
-ves, gracias, apúrate- indico Elizabeth dejando a Ron arreglarse, y saliendo aliviada, por poco y se ruboriza, Ron lo pudo haber notado, y no quería que eso pasará.  
  
Ahora Ron, llevaba el pantalón y no traía camisa puesta, pues pedía la opinión de Elizabeth:  
  
-cual crees que se ve mejor??? Azul o amarilla???- preguntaba Ron mostrando las dos camisas  
  
-el traje es negro, así que queda con todo, pero viendo que es formal, el azul es mejor-  
  
-de acuerdo- Ron comenzó a abotonarse la camisa – ahora, corbata negra o azul-  
  
-sin corbata.- indicó Elizabeth  
  
-pero se ve mas formal-  
  
-formal, pero tu no eres así-  
  
-esta bien, entonces, así esta mejor- dijo Ron, mostrándose de pies a cabeza, se veía genial, llevaba un traje negro, una camisa azul claro y unos zapatos perfectamente lustrados-  
  
-excelente- afirmó Elizabeth - y yo???- pregunto Elizabeth, la cual traía un vestido asimétrico estampado de flores y unos zapatos de punta color beige, el cabello era algo que no tenía remedio, pues lo llevaba suelto, y aun pintado de azul  
  
-hermosa- dijo Ron.- Ahora señorita Lessing, me permite llevarla.- expuso Ron, en tono de broma, extendiéndole el brazo  
  
-por supuesto señor Weasley, sería un placer- contestó Elizabeth tomando el brazo de Ron  
  
Ambos salieron de la Madriguera, y abordaron la camioneta de Harry, para dirigirse al Ministerio, al cual llegaron, y fueron directamente a la quinta planta, en una oficina oculta y lúgubre, donde se trabajaba la Economía. Estaba, semi vacía, y las personas que se encontraban allí, caminaba rápidamente, con algo de preocupación en sus rostros. Allí, tomaron asiento,:_  
  
-tendremos que esperar- reprocho Elizabeth  
  
-algo, pero platícame, ¿te hizo algo mi hermana????  
  
-no, al contrario, estuvimos platicando hasta tarde, pero me quedo una duda: ¿Tu mama vive sola?-  
  
-si, vive con mi papa, por que todos mis hermanos son casados : Fred y George, Bill y Charlie, y Ginny, ella aun es muy joven para casarse, pero cada mes tiene un novio nuevo, ahora esta saliendo con un tal Ian-  
  
-pero son 5 hermanos, falta 1, dijiste que eran 6 hermanos.-  
  
-si bueno, Percy, el era muy buen estudiante, pero en los tiempos oscuros el se fue al otro lado, y pues uno de los amigos de Harry tuvo que matarlo- explico Ron de lo mas normal  
  
-y tu mama lo supero????''-  
  
-al principio no, tuvo una fuerte depresión, y supone que ahora ya, pero no, ella sigue con el recuerdo de Percy, y ya no es la misma, recuerdo que algunos noches podía escuchar su llanto y mi padre consolándola-  
  
-me lo imagino, y tu papá??-  
  
-el creo que si, pero también le dolió mucho, obvio que era el que tenía que darnos fuerzas a todos, y no debilitarse-  
  
-que horror-  
  
-algo, de nosotros el que mas lo resintió fue Fred, aunque lo disimuló bien, pero en el fondo lo extraña aún, igual que mi madre-  
  
-y cuanto es de la muerte de Percy??-  
  
-3 años, yo todavía estaba aquí, fue para un 8 de Junio, casi ya en los últimos golpes de Voldemort-  
  
-si, me enteré de eso, pero fue una redada grande,-  
  
-claro, la mayor parte de los mortífagos murieron allí, y entre ellos Percy-  
  
-y a ti no te afecto????- pregunto Elizabeth  
  
-por supuesto, pero no pude hacer nada, ni culpar a Harry, por que ese era su trabajo-  
  
-pues si-  
  
Ambos quedaron en silencio  
  
-señorita Lessing, señor Weasley???- pregunto una joven, con su cabello color café claro y los ojos de un azul intenso. Salía de una puerta de madera.  
  
-si- respondieron en unísono  
  
-Puede pasar Señor, usted va a la izquierda, con la Señorita Crane, y usted Señorita Lessing sígame- indicó las misma chica  
  
-suerte- dijo Elizabeth antes de emprender el camino  
  
-gracias, igualmente- contesto Ron, levantándose y dirigiéndose, hacia una puerta al final del pasillo  
  
Ambos tomaron caminos distintos, antes de entrar Ron, probó su aliento y movió un poco su cuero, en señal de relajamiento:  
  
-bien, es mi turno- dijo Ron y tocó la puerta, que desde adentro se escucho un "Puede pasar". Al girar la perilla, y dar el primer paso, sintió un aire reconfortable, era un olor a cereza, un olor penetrante, el cual llenaba una habitación, muy bien acomodada, con varios estantes llenos de libros, y con un gran escritorio, atrás de el, se veía una mujer, leyendo el periódico, aproximadamente de 35 años, con cabello rubio y sus ojos de un verde claro, ninguna arruga rodaba su cara, pero detrás de los lentes, se podía ver unos ojos cansados:  
  
-Buenos Días señor Wesel- dijo aquella mujer  
  
-es Weasley- corrigió Ron  
  
-Weasley, Wesel, que mas da, tome asiento por favor-indicó la mujer  
  
Ron hizo caso, sentándose frente a dicha mujer  
  
-soy Aura Crane, jefa y coordinadora del Departamento de Encomia Mágica, ¿de seguro ha escuchado de mí ??-  
  
-si, un par de veces- mintió Ron  
  
-entonces, ha de saber que no es fácil conseguir trabajo conmigo.-  
  
-no, de hecho escuche lo contrario-  
  
-¿Quien le dijo tal blasfemia ?-  
  
-no recuerdo-  
  
-bien, bien, olvidemos eso, cuénteme de usted-  
  
-Bueno, estudié, en Hogwarts, los siete años-  
  
-¿en que casa ??-  
  
-Gryffindor- contestó Ron con mucho orgullo  
  
-va, de que sirve la valentía, yo estuve en Ravenclaw, inteligencia era fundamental, y véame ahora, soy una de las mujeres mas ricas en el mundo mágico, es más, creo que nunca lograron ganar la copa de Quidditch, y mucho menos la copa de las casa -  
  
-Cuando yo estuve allí, los siete años ganamos ambas copas- presumió Ron  
  
-suerte, mas que suerte- reclamó Aura  
  
-tal vez- Ron comenzaba a molestarse  
  
-sígame contando de su vida- exigió Aura  
  
-si, entonces, estudié en Hogwarts, y salí, para jugar Quidditch-  
  
-Quidditch?? ¿En que equipo??-  
  
-En Las Avispas de Wimbourne.-  
  
-buen equipo, ¿Cuántos años estuvo allí??-  
  
-2 y medio-  
  
-y después que hizo??- pregunto Aura  
  
-pues decidí a tomar la Economía Mágica-  
  
-y que tal es en esto????-  
  
-varias personas me han dicho que soy bueno-  
  
-y usted les cree??-  
  
-si- contestó Ron  
  
-no crea todo lo que le dicen Señor Wesel, es mentira- Aura, aun confundía el apellido de Ron  
  
-usted como sabe si ni siquiera me ha visto trabajar- se aventuró a decir Ron  
  
-¿Qué????- pregunto Aura -me esta diciendo que soy una estúpida-  
  
-simplemente no juzgue por las apariencias-  
  
-mire Señor Wesel, tengo casi el doble de edad que usted, y tengo mas experiencia que usted, y se perfectamente como son mis empleados-  
  
-pero yo no soy su empleado, ni siquiera puede pronunciar mi apellido- reclamó Ron  
  
Aura lo miró detenidamente - Felicidades Señor Wesel, tiene el puesto, empieza a trabajar el próximo Lunes, mañana tendrá una cena con mi hermano Alexander, el es casi como yo, pero esta por debajo de mí, usted será un buen corredor de bolsa-  
  
-Por que me dio el trabajo???- pregunto confundido Ron  
  
-Nadie me había contestado, usted es muy valiente, y sirve para este trabajo- sonrió Aura  
  
-Gracias- contestó Ron sonriente  
  
-ahora puede irse, y no olvide, mañana en punto de las 8, en el restaurante "Golden Place" ubicado en el Callejón Diagon, y con pareja-  
  
-Pareja???-  
  
-si, supongo que tiene novia, o es casado, que se yo-  
  
-soy soltero-  
  
Aura se quedo pensativa- verá, para este trabajo, es necesario tener algún compromiso, así que llevé a alguien que lo conozca-  
  
-de acuerdo- asintió Ron – puede ser una prima o hermana???-  
  
-no, de preferencia lleve a alguien como una amiga-  
  
-de acuerdo, y Gracias- dijo Ron extendiéndole la mano  
  
-no hay de que, no me defraude- aclaro Aura, estrechando la mano de Ron  
  
-hasta luego- finalizó Ron saliendo de la oficina  
  
-fue un placer- gritó Aura.  
  
Ron iba sonriendo, nunca había sido tan fácil, conseguir un trabajo, pero de tanta emoción chocó con alguien, provocando, que ambos cayeran al suelo. Ron se frotó fuertemente la cabeza, pues allí fue en donde el recibió el golpe:  
  
-disculpe, esta bien?- preguntó el joven, era alto, y delgado, con los ojos azules y su cabellara color café, perfectamente pegada con goma, vestía un traje, alo que lo hacía lucir elegante:  
  
-lo siento, fui yo, es que venía emocionado- contestó Ron  
  
-mi hermana le dio el trabajo???'-  
  
-si-  
  
-un placer, desde el Lunes seré su jefe- dijo aquel chico  
  
-Ron Weasley- contestó Ron  
  
-Ron Weasley??- pregunto Alexander  
  
-si, ¿Hay algún problema???-  
  
-no ninguno, bien, creo que es hora de irme, tengo que trabajar, fue un gusto  
  
-si igualmente- se despidió Ron, yendo al final del pasillo y buscando a Elizabeth, la cual se encontraba parada y sonriente – Elizabeth!!- gritó Ron y fue corriendo a abrazarla  
  
-Ron me dieron el trabajo, soy secretaría General de Economía- dijo Elizabeth - y tu??-  
  
-Secretaría General?? Yo soy un simple corredor de bolsa-  
  
-Simple????? , Ron, yo quería ese trabajo, moría por el-  
  
-si seguro, fue dificilísimo conseguirlo, la maldita que me entrevisto era una bruja- protesto Ron  
  
-en serio?? A mí solo me toco llenar un cuestionario, sencillo- dijo asombrada Elizabeth  
  
-maldita Elizabeth, siempre te llevas lo mejor-  
  
-ya ves una que tiene suerte- sonrió Elizabeth  
  
-oye, necesito un favor- dijo Ron  
  
-claro, de que se trata???-  
  
-mañana, tengo que ir a una cena, y me pidieron llevar a una acompañante. Gustas ir???-  
  
-encantada-  
  
-pero hay un pequeño detalle, es con trajes de cóctel, tu sabes, elegante-  
  
-me estas diciendo informal???-  
  
-no, nada de eso, pero conozco perfectamente tu estilo y se que la elegancia no esta en tu cerebro-  
  
Elizabeth rió –de acuerdo, trataré de escoger un buen vestido,, a que hora es la cena??-  
  
-a las ocho- contesto Ron  
  
-perfecto, ahora ¿Quieres ir a comer?? Los nervios me dieron hambre-  
  
-de acuerdo vamos- aceptó Ron, pero inmediatamente recordó que tenía que ir a ver a Hermione- No, creo que tendrás que ir tu sola, tengo un asunto pendiente-.  
  
-Hermione- atinó elizabeth  
  
-si, quiero ir a verla, no he sabido nada de ella desde hace 3 años-  
  
-esta bien iré sola, ¿quieres que te lleve???-  
  
-no Harry, me dio la dirección, tomaré el autobús.- aclaró Ron  
  
-entonces nos vemos en casa de tu madre, adiós y suerte- finalizó Elizabeth dándole un beso a Ron en la mejilla, en señal de despedida.  
  
-si adiós- se despidió Ron, saliendo del ministerio y abordando un autobús. ##++**  
  
Nelly Grint: Ah, el encuentro entre Herm y Ron, lo pondré en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por tu review  
  
CoNnY-B: Aquí esta la continuación y muchas gracias por tu review  
  
Sheila Ruiz: Ahhh, no te preocupes, ni Krum ni Draco son la pareja de Hermione  
  
Y de nuevo muchas gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de escribir un review. 


	4. El Reencuentro y malos pasos

Hey!!!!!! Disculpen por la tardanza, pero la escuela me estaba asfixiando y no habia tenido tiempo de escribir. Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, pero uno mas no me haria daño y les dejo este capitulo:  
  
REENCUENTROS Y MALOS PASOS   
  
Al bajar del autobús Ron se encontró frente a una calle totalmente callada, con edificios rodeándolo. Era un vecindario confortable, y elegante, en donde no había ni una señal de vandalismo, todo esta tranquilo y callado. Por la apariencia de los departamentos, las personas que vivían allí, eran de una buena posición social, no era cualquier barrio londinense.  
  
Ahora, tenía que buscar entre todos esos edificios, el de ella, ni siquiera tenía idea de donde, leyó el papelito en donde estaba la dirección, y comenzó a caminar, guiándose por los números.  
  
Llevaba 4 veces que pasaba por el mismo edificio, y todavía no hallaba el edificio B-11, ¿Era tan difícil encontrar una dirección?? Justamente un automóvil se detuvo del otro lado de la calle, era un Jetta 2003, color negro, de él bajaba una mujer, una hermosa mujer, esbelta y no muy alta, con cabello castaño, rizos definidos y hasta los hombros. Llevaba puesta una falda por arriba de las rodillas color azul marino, la cual dejaba ver una piernas muy bien formadas, y una camisa de 3 cuartos color blanca entre- abierta, unas zapatillas de tacón mediano. Traía en el rostro unos finos lentes de sol, los cuales los colocó en sus rizos. Daba ordenes a un gato para que se bajara del auto, mientras sacaba unos papeles y un vaso. Termino de sacar todo y cerró el automóvil, comenzando a caminar, tomando sorbos del vaso, y con los papeles bajo el brazo, seguida de aquel gato blanco que parecía que le habían aplastado la cara.  
  
Entro al edifico B-11, y se perdió de vista, sin duda era ella, era Hermione Granger, la misma, la mujer que amaba con pasión y locura, y que ni un momento dejo de hacerlo, y ahora sabía donde estaba ella, y sin pensarlo 2 veces fue al edificio, preguntando por ella al portero:  
  
-disculpe- dijo Ron, llamando la atención del anciano portero  
  
-dígame?????- pregunto el portero  
  
-vine a visitar a una amiga, pero no se en donde vive-  
  
-esta prohibido dar la dirección de los habitantes-  
  
-pero tengo todos sus datos, se perfectamente quien es, además, no quiere que moleste a todos los vecinos preguntando si allí vive mi amiga-  
  
-nombre- dijo con cierto desaire el portero  
  
-mío?- pregunto Ron  
  
-no, el de su amiga-  
  
-ah, ella se llama Hermione Granger-  
  
-ah, me lo hubiera dicho desde el principio, ella es una de nuestras mejores habitantes, es muy educada, a todos nos cae bien-  
  
-en serio?? Y usted cree que es bonita???- indagó Ron  
  
-es hermosa, pero tenemos mala suerte, tiene novio, casi diario la viene a visitar- aclaró el portero  
  
-y es guapo???-  
  
-que se yo, nunca me fijo en él, va a querer o no el departamento-  
  
-si-  
  
-es el 14, esta en el 7° piso, el último-  
  
-de acuerdo gracias- agradeció Ron  
  
-tome el ascensor, es más fácil llegar.-  
  
-gracias- y dicho esto, se dirigió al ascensor. Apretando los botones correctos llegó al 7° piso, había un octavo piso, en donde estaba la azotea del edificio, perfecto para una vista de Londres. Había dos apartamentos por cada piso, y el de Hermione se encontraba al final del pasillo, de un pasillo solitario y angosto, en donde se oía cada paso con eco, algunas plantas adornaban dicho pasillo. Caminando lento y pensando en las palabras correctas, llegó al frente de su puerta, y tocó levemente la puerta, apenas y logró escuchar el, pero la persona de adentro lo escucho perfectamente. Ron tenía una mano puesta sobre la pared, y la cabeza agachada, ocultando su nerviosismo:  
  
-diga????- preguntó Hermione  
  
-hola- dijo Ron levantando la cabeza y sonriéndole a Hermione, quien se quedo anonadada, frenta a ella estaba Ron, Ron Weasley, el chico al que amaba tanto. No supo que hacer:  
  
-creo que no es el momento- dijo Ron notando la reacción de Hermione, pero Hermione ignoró completamente todo:  
  
-volviste!!! - dijo Hermione dando pequeños saltos y después abrazo a Ron  
  
-Hermione te extrañe- contesto Ron mientras olía el delicado cabello de Hermione, ese aroma a flores.  
  
-y yo a ti Ron, que gustó verte  
  
-igual a ti- correspondió Ron  
  
-hace tanto que no te veo- dijo Hermione separándose de Ron.- pero por que no me avisaste que llegabas?-  
  
-te envié una carta, a ti y a Harry, el fue por mi al aeropuerto,-  
  
-no me llego nada, ¿y tienes donde quedarte?- pregunto Hermione  
  
-si, ahora estoy con mi madre, pero pienso irme a un hotel-  
  
-pasa, adelante, acabo de pedir comida china- ofreció Hermione  
  
-no gracias, ¿vives sola?-  
  
Hermione dudo-mmmmmmmm... si  
  
-algún chico nuevo????- indagó Ron  
  
-mmm.....cuando te fuiste, pensé que no regresarías, y estoy saliendo con un nuevo chico, pero no lo quiero- explico Hermione  
  
-ah ok.- contesto Ron un poco molesto  
  
-pero no te preocupes, no lo quiero-  
  
-no importa Hermione, ese es problema tuyo, no me tengo que meter en esas cosas-  
  
-si, eso solo que..... quieres pasar si o no?-  
  
-claro, pero no le molesta a tu chico?-  
  
-el se la pasa en el trabajo, no creo que llegue temprano hoy-  
  
-ok-  
  
Ron paso, pero Hermione hizo cara de estúpida, quedo como una vil imbécil a la que todavía le importaba su ex. El departamento era una cosa maravillosa, perfectamente acomodado, con una gran sala color amarillo claro y estampada de flores, con una televisión amplia, una pequeña mesita con un cristal encima. A unos cuantos metros se encontraba una gran ventana, la cual era cubierta por unas finas cortinas. A un costado de la sala, había dos escalones, que daban paso a la cocina, que era algo estrecha, pero muy adecuada, tenía todo en su lugar, y después de lado izquierdo un pequeño corredor, que suponía daba las recamaras y al baño. Estaba pintado de un color amarillo claro y con toques de esponja, y el piso era de madera.  
  
-es amplio y bonito el departamento- admitió Ron  
  
-si claro, con bonitas letras-  
  
-es tuyo?-  
  
-de los dos, lo compramos entre el y yo, pero yo vivo sola-  
  
-puedo saber el nombre?- investigó Ron  
  
-Alexander Crane,-  
  
-me suena- dijo Ron, tratando de recordar algo  
  
-si, es muy conocido en el Ministerio-  
  
-ha de ser por eso- aseugro Ron  
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pero fue interrumpido por el repartidor de comida china. Ron y Hermione comenzaron a comer, pero ninguno ponía atención a la comida, por que evitaban las miradas, y pensaban en algo que decir. Después de "comer", pasaron a la sala de estar, donde se suponía iban a platicar:  
  
-cuentame todo- dijo Hermione  
  
-primero, respóndeme algo- dijo Ron  
  
-que pasa??-  
  
-si dices, que no amas a Alexander, ¿por qué estas con el???-  
  
Hermione, se quedo en silencio, pensando en las palabras mas exactas, para que no se escuchara feo:  
  
-es..., mira, nadie esta de acuerdo en lo que hice, todos dicen que soy una vil perra, pero yo estoy con él por el trabajo, jamás nos hemos acostado, es decir, creo no compartimos nada en común, pero el...., es muy poderoso en el ministerio, y yo estoy en un buen nivel, lo que hace la "Pareja perfecta", según las revistas, sabes lo chismosas que son, y a Alexander y a mí, pues casi por obligación nos exigieron salir juntos, y tener llenas las revistas, creo que es para dar "ejemplo", del hombre y de la mujer "perfecta", ya sabes por aquello de "Ella: bonita, simpática, buen trabajo, inteligente, etc.." y "El: guapo, inteligente, trabajador...", tu sabes, por eso estamos juntos, según el me ama, pero no creo, digo apenas llevamos saliendo 2 meses, pero creo que en realidad no siento nada por él- explicó Hermione, quedando muy claro todo  
  
-y por eso te dicen perra??- pregunto Ron  
  
-si, algunas envidiosas piensan que yo estoy con él, por su dinero, y por que tal vez me suban de puesto, pero nada que ver, por eso casi nadie esta de acuerdo, incluso tu madre.-  
  
-si lo creo, mi mama se deja llevar mucho por lo que dicen los chismes  
  
-y pues dicen que es el hombre mas deseado, algo así como Lockhart, pero en el siglo XXI, ¿entiendes??-  
  
-claro, perfectamente- contesto Ron  
  
-ahora si, me puedes contar todo-  
  
-no hay nada que contar.  
  
-como de que no? como te fue, que hiciste, no sé, cuéntame algo-  
  
-mmmm..... Los estudios muggle es lo mas difícil de todo, y sobre todo la historia, pero después de repetir 2 veces el examen, te queda grabado, compartí alcoba con una chica genial, es de la edad de Ginny, ella es de Sudáfrica, pero vino aquí, a reunirse con su novio y después ir con su hermano que vive en Glasgow solo me pidió que si se podía quedar en la madriguera unos cuantos días  
  
-vaya, y es.... bonita?- pregunto celosa Hermione  
  
-algo, pero la considero mi hermana, además es muy chiquita y loca para mi-  
  
-chiquita y loca?-  
  
-si, no es muy alta que digamos, y vaya que esta bastante loca, deberías de ver el color de su cabello, cuando la conocí lo tenía esponjado y rubio, ahora lo tiene negro con rayos azules y corto, por un momento pensé que era Tonks, pero dije "Tonks, es mitad muggle, así que no creo que este en un centro de capacitación"-  
  
Hermione comenzó a reírse- si de estaturas hablamos mira a quien se lo dices, yo a penas y te llego al cuello-  
  
-ella me llega a los hombros, ademas no se, no va conmigo, no es mi estilo de chica-  
  
-y cual es tu estilo?- pregunto casualmente Hermione  
  
-bonita, simpática- decia Ron "sensualmente", recordando lo que Hermione había dicho, mientras se acercaba a Hermione, lenta y delicadamente, sus labios quedaron a escasos 2 centímetros, mientras ron seguía hablando-y sobre todo, de unos hermosos ojos chocolate.- termino Ron a punto de besar a Hermione  
  
-y crees que yo lleno todo eso- pregunto Hermione  
  
-todo, y hasta de sobra-  
  
La respiración de ambos era agitada, y comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, para los dos fue genial, volver a humedecer los labios de un ser amado, era fantástico, pero Ron lo detuvo:  
  
-espera, espera, esto no puede, por que tu...., bueno ambos sabemos por que- dijo Ron agachando la mirada.  
  
Hermione quería matar a Ron, ¿tenía que recalcar tantas veces que ella estaba con otro chico?- de acuerdo- dijo entre dientes y con una sonrisa fingida  
  
-bien, entonces, lo mejor será irme, nos vemos, no se cuando- dijo Ron levantándose del sillón y alzando una mano en señal de despedida. Hermione solo le limito a hacer un seña con la cara.  
  
Al salir del departamento Ron se sentía como un imbécil, ¿Qué mas daba si se acostaba con Hermione? Volvió a tocar la puerta, Hermione le abrió:  
  
-oye, sabes una cosa, se me olvido algo... y .. creo... que... esta.....- dijo Ron lentamente  
  
Hermione tepia una ganas increíbles de besarlo, solo tomo bruscamente el cuello de ron y beso sus labios  
  
-tenia que hacer esto- dijo Hermione entre besos y caricias  
  
-tantas ganas de...- dijo Ron, comenzado a besar el cuello de Hermione, entrando en el departamento y lentamente desabotonando la camisa que Hermione llevaba. Al mismo tiempo se quitaba el saco. Hermione mientras tanto le desabrochaba la camisa a Ron. La respiración de ambos era agitada, y sin saber como cayeron en la alfombra de la sala de estar, donde demostraron el amor. Los dos quedaron rendidos y Hermione se quedo dormida, pero Ron estaba despierto, en su pecho descansaba la cabeza de Hermione, se sentía tan completo, tan lleno, pensó que estaba soñando pues no creía que fuera real que la mujer que mas amaba estuviera recostada sobre el, segura y junto a él, se veía tan bella, y no quiso imaginar su vida, sin su amor ni su calor. Siguió el ejemplo de Hermione. Cuando ron despertó, Hermione ya no estaba a su lado, se puso sus calzoncillos y comenzo a buscar a Hermione. La cual estaba en su habitación, se acababa de bañar, y solo llevaba la toalla puesta enrolada arriba del pecho, se veía tan hermosa secándose el cabello. Hermione aun o notaba la presencia de Ron:  
  
-por que te bañaste? ¿te sentías sucia?- pregunto Ron  
  
Hermione ahogo un grito – Casi me matas del matas del susto-  
  
-te pregunte algo, contéstame, ¿te sentías sucia por que engañaste a tu chico?- -  
  
-hay Ron, que cosas dices, tenía que bañarme-  
  
-ah bueno- dijo mas aliviado Ron –y por que no me esperaste?-  
  
-te vías tan tierno dormido, y se me haría inhumano despertarte.-  
  
-tierno yo???-  
  
-si, eres muy..., muy....., muy Ron- dijo Hermione  
  
-no eres la primera que me lo dices-  
  
-que??-  
  
-que soy tierno cuando duermo-  
  
-quien mas te lo ha dicho??- pregunto Hermione  
  
-Elizabeth-  
  
-ah – respondió Hermione un poco celosa  
  
-pero, ella solo me ve dormir, nunca ha compartido la cama-  
  
-entiendo- dijo Hermione -oye, y que va a pasar?- pregunto Hermione  
  
-de que????-  
  
-si, o sea, va a haber algo mas o simplemente fue una aventurilla,-  
  
-no sé-  
  
-por que si mal no recuerdo tengo novio-  
  
-entonces?-  
  
Los dos se quedaron callados:  
  
-lo mejor sería.........- dijo Hermione- seguir juntos,  
  
-después de todo yo te vi primero-  
  
-entonces soy un premio?- pregunto disgustada Hermione  
  
Ron se acerco a ella y la tomo por la cintura:  
  
-no eres ningún premio para mí, eres, simplemente la mujer que amo.- dijo Ron y le dio un beso a Hermione-me encanta el olor de tu shampoo  
  
Hermione rió – Alexander lo odia,-  
  
Bye 


End file.
